Profesor Wilczur/04
Rozdział IV Prezes Tuchwic w zamyśleniu stukał ołówkiem po pliku cienkich kartek, zapisanych maszynowym pismem. - Przeczytałem pański memoriał, panie profesorze - mówił nie podnosząc oczu na siedzącego po drugiej stronie biurka Dobranieckiego - przeczytałem i muszę panu powiedzieć, że stawia pan mnie w niesłychanie przykrej sytuacji. Oczywiście muszę się zgodzić z niektórymi argumentami pańskimi, ale zarówno pod względem prawnym, jak i osobistym nie mogę tu nic zrobić. Dobraniecki poruszył się w fotelu. - Wybaczy pan, ale nie zrozumiałem. Na twarzy Tuchwica zjawił się grymas zniecierpliwienia. - Widzi pan, profesorze, ja się nie znam na tych waszych lekarskich rzeczach. Jestem finansistą i tu znam swoje zobowiązania. Otóż profesor Wilczur postąpił z nami bardzo fair. Postąpił jak dżentelmen. Oczywiście, mógł nie przyjąć na siebie winy, mógł zwalić ją na internistkę, która nie zbadała Donata. Oczywiście wówczas miałbym prawo domagać się współodpowiedzialności właściciela lecznicy i sąd na pewno by to przyznał, jednak wątpię, byśmy wówczas mogli odzyskać całą kwotę, a poza tym sprawa ciągnęłaby się latami. To pierwszy punkt. Winienem mu jeżeli nie wdzięczność, to przynajmniej stosunek również fair... - Ale chyba nie kosztem życia dalszych pacjentów - sarkastycznie wtrącił Dobraniecki. - Oczywiście. Jeżeli jest tak, jak pan mówi i jak pan tu napisał, przyznaję, że profesor Wilczur powinien ustąpić. Ale ja go do tego zmusić nie mogę. Zawarłem z nim umowę, na mocy której pozostanie on kierownikiem lecznicy, póki sam zechce. To drugie. Jest i trzeci punkt. Widzi pan, mam w stosunku do Wilczura obowiązek wdzięczności. Przed wielu laty leczył on moją matkę i wówczas uratował jej życie. W gabinecie zapanowało milczenie. Prezes powoli zapalił fajkę. - Z tych wszystkich argumentów - odezwał się Dobraniecki - istotnym argumentem jest jeden: pańska umowa z Wilczurem. Ale i tu znajduję wyjście. Czy nie mógłby pan prezes pomyśleć o czymś w rodzaju emerytury? Sądzę, że na takie rozwiązanie sprawy profesor Wilczur mógłby przystać. Oczywiście pod pewnym naciskiem. - Ale ja nie mogę wywierać żadnego nacisku - zaoponował prezes. Dobraniecki zrobił pauzę. - Skoro towarzystwo, którego pan jest prezesem, jest właścicielem lecznicy, musi panu zależeć na renomie tej lecznicy, bo renoma i tylko renoma jest jej główną wartością. Z chwilą gdy lecznica zacznie tracić opinię najlepszego zakładu tego rodzaju w stolicy, spadną też jej dochody, a zatem i obiektywna wartość. - Rozumiem to dobrze - przyznał prezes. - Dlatego też muszę za pewnie pana profesora, że bynajmniej nie zamierzamy zatrzymywać jej dla siebie. Gotowi jesteśmy sprzedać ją pierwszemu reflektantowi, który się zgłosi. Sprzedać nawet z pewną stratą. Wzrok Dobranieckiego ożywił się. - Za kilka miesięcy moglibyśmy o tym pomówić. - Czy pan profesor?... - zaciekawił się prezes. Dobraniecki zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką. - Nie ja sam. Nie rozporządzam takimi funduszami. Ale spodziewam się znaleźć paru lekarzy, którzy weszliby ze mną do spółki. Naturalnie mogłaby być o tym mowa tylko wtedy, gdy kierownictwo przeszłoby w inne ręce. Niech pan mnie źle nie rozumie, prezesie. Nie zależy mi bynajmniej na tym, bym to ja właśnie miał objąć dyrekcję. Chodzi mi przede wszystkim o bezpieczeństwo pacjentów i o utrzymanie na poziomie instytucji, której, śmiało to mogę powiedzieć, jestem współtwórcą. Prezes wstał. - Zastanowię się nad tym wszystkim, panie profesorze, i wkrótce dam panu odpowiedź. - Będę jej oczekiwał z niecierpliwością, usprawiedliwioną tym, że przedłużanie się obecnego stanu rzeczy doprawdy grozi poważnymi następstwami. Prezes odprowadził Dobranieckiego do drzwi i znowu zagłębił się w swoim przepaścistym fotelu. Istotnie sprawa ta miała dlań nad wyraz przykry posmak. Gdyby to od niego zależało, gdyby nie był odpowiedzialny za finanse towarzystwa, wolałby na to wszystko machnąć ręką i zostawić rzeczy ich własnemu biegowi. Nie podobał mu się Dobraniecki. Oczywiście wiedział, że jest to osobistość ogólnie uznana i szanowana, uczony poważnej miary i człowiek odgrywający niemałą rolę w życiu towarzyskim Warszawy. Jednakże stosunek profesora do Wilczura wydał się prezesowi niesmaczny, a może nawet nielojalny. Z drugiej wszakże strony o uszy prezesa nieraz się już obijały pogłoski potwierdzające dane zawarte w memoriale Dobranieckiego. Tego wieczora prezes Tuchwic opowiedział przy kolacji żonie całą sprawę i usłyszał taką radę: - Mój drogi, najlepiej postąpisz, jeśli zobaczysz się z Wilczurem i rozmówisz się z nim otwarcie. - Masz rację - przyznał. - Zrobię to w przyszłym tygodniu. O złożeniu przez Dobranieckiego memoriału w lecznicy wiedziano, gdyż przy jego redagowaniu brało udział kilku lekarzy, trzymających stronę autora. Oczywiście, rzecz nie dała się utrzymać w tajemnicy i wkrótce dotarła też do wiadomości Wilczura. Wysłuchał tego w milczeniu, uśmiechnął się, wzruszył ramionami i nic nie powiedział. Nazajutrz w obecności kilku osób zwrócił się do Dobranieckiego: - Należy mi się krótki urlop. Ponieważ właśnie nadchodzą święta Bożego Narodzenia, chciałbym prosić kolegę o zastępstwo, jeżeli oczywiście nie ma pan innych planów. - Żadnych. Zostaję w Warszawie na święta. A pan wyjeżdża? Na długo? - Na dwa, może na trzy tygodnie. Mam przynajmniej takie zamiary. - Może do córki, do Ameryki? - O nie - odpowiedział niechętnie Wilczur - to zbyt daleka droga. Przypomnienie Marioli sprawiło mu przykrość. Właśnie przed paru dniami otrzymał od niej obszerny list. Wiadomości o śmierci Donata dotarły już do nich, jak również i to, że Wilczur zapłacić musiał olbrzymie odszkodowanie, które go zrujnowało. Wiedziała również Mariola o kampanii prowadzonej w Warszawie przeciw jej ojcu, w liście jednak nie znać było tego współczucia, którego tak mu było brak. „Zmartwiliśmy się bardzo kłopotami Tatusia - pisała Mariola. - Ale Leszek ma słuszność, gdy mówi, że to może i lepiej, że Tatuś nie będzie się przepracowywał. W wieku Tatusia trzeba już więcej dbać o swoje zdrowie niż o zdrowie innych. Dzięki Bogu, nasza sytuacja materialna pozwala na to, by Tatuś mógł odpoczywać. Leszek, który bawi obecnie za interesami w Philadelphii, telefonował wczoraj do mnie i prosił, bym zapewniła Tatusia, że będzie mu wysyłał co miesiąc tysiąc dolarów, a nawet i więcej, jeżeli Tatusiowi to nie wystarczy". Poza tym jednym ustępem list zawierał garść informacji o materialnym powodzeniu Leszka i o jakichś nieważnych sukcesach towarzyskich ich obojga. List ten głęboko zranił Wilczura. Jedyni bliscy mu ludzie uważali, że są wobec niego w porządku, jeżeli zatroszczą się o to, by nie brakło mu pieniędzy. I oni też, jak klika Dobranieckiego, uważali, że powinien wyrzec się swego umiłowanego zawodu, że nie jest już zdolny do pracy, że powinien ustąpić miejsca młodszym. Nie rozumieli tego, że dla niego wyrzeczenie się pracy byłoby gorsze od śmierci, że byłoby przyznaniem się przed światem i przed sobą do tego, że ani światu, ani sobie nie jest już potrzebny, że stał się rupieciem, ot, zużytym narzędziem, które się po prostu wyrzuca na śmietnik. I to wtedy gdy bardziej niż kiedykolwiek pragnie pracować, działać, być użytecznym... Nieprawdę powiedział Dobranieckiemu. Nie zamierzał nigdzie wyjeżdżać. Chciał po prostu na pewien czas odetchnąć w samotności od widoku ludzi, dać wypoczynek nerwom, odzyskać dawny spokój, skupić myśli i odnaleźć w sobie te siły, które pozwolą mu przetrwać kampanię wrogów. Zapowiedział też służącemu, by wszystkim zgłaszającym się, wszystkim bez wyjątku mówił, że „profesor wyjechał na kilka tygodni nie wiadomo dokąd", oraz by nikogo nie wpuszczał. Stary Józef dokładnie zrozumiał polecenie pana i odprawiał od drzwi zarówno znajomych, jak i pacjentów profesora. Nic nudził go nawet zdawaniem relacji z tego, kto przychodził. Profesor też nie pytał o to. Dwa pierwsze dni spędził w łóżku, następnego zabrał się do lektury zaległych czasopism fachowych i paru dzieł naukowych, których jeszcze nie znał. Jego czynna natura zaczęła się jednak prędko buntować. Coraz częściej spoglądał na zegarek, który teraz przecie do niczego go nie przynaglał. Wkrótce stwierdził, że to odpoczywanie w gruncie rzeczy męczy go bardziej niż praca. Skonstatowawszy to, zabrał się do porządkowanie notatek i innych materiałów, które od roku zbierał do zamierzonej rozprawy o chirurgicznym leczeniu sarkomy. Gdy już był z tym gotów, natychmiast przystąpił do pisania, a że każda praca absorbowała go bez reszty, od wczesnego ranka do późnej nocy przesiadywał przy biurku, wstając tylko po to, by w pośpiechu zjeść obiad lub kolację. Skutkiem tego po tygodniu praca była skończona, co bynajmniej nie ucieszyło Wilczura. Zaczęła go ogarniać nuda. Myśli wciąż krążyły dookoła spraw związanych z lecznicą, a to bynajmniej nie wpływało dodatnio na stan jego nerwów. Wydobył z biblioteki kilkanaście tomów dawno zapomnianych, a niegdyś ulubionych poetów, lecz i to przecież nie mogło mu wypełnić nadmiaru wolnego czasu. Chodził bez celu po pokojach, godzinami stawał przed oknem, wyglądając w pustkę nieruchliwej ulicy. Zaczął nawet skrupulatnie wypytywać Józefa o to, kto przychodził, kto telefonował i co mówił. Pewnego dnia, stojąc przy oknie, zobaczył człowieka niosącego choinkę. Zajrzał do kalendarza i przekonał się, że to dzień Wigilii. Od lat od bardzo wielu lat, ta data straciła dlań to znaczenie uczuciowe, jakie miała wówczas, gdy dom ten był domem rodzinnym, gdy do stołu wigilijnego siadał z Beatą, gdy pod choinką piętrzyły się stosy podarków dla małej Marioli... I oto nagle ogarnęło Wilczura wprost bolesne poczucie samotności. Myśl przebiegła szybko przez galerię znajomych, współpracowników, kolegów. Nie, żaden z nich nie był mu bliski, z żadnym nie łączył go cieplejszy stosunek... Łucja... Profesor uśmiechnął się do siebie. Tak. To dobry, to genialny pomysł. Zatelefonuje do niej i zaprosi ją na wieczerzę wigilijną. Panna Łucja na pewno nie odmówi... Ożywiony pomysłem, profesor Wilczur zaczął wertować szybko katalog telefoniczny. Gdy jednak znalazł numer Łucji, zawahał się. Było przecież nie do pomyślenia, by ta młoda dziewczyna nie ułożyła już sobie jakiegoś planu spędzenia świąt, by nie została zaproszona przez kogoś już dawniej, przez kogoś na pewno ciekawszego, do jakiegoś wesołego, miłego domu, gdzie będzie choinka, gdzie są dzieci, gdzie zanurzy się w atmosferze rodzinnego ciepła, tego ciepła, za którym on właśnie teraz zatęsknił. Najprawdopodobniej zaprosiła ją rodzina Kolskiego, a może ci państwo Zarzeccy, o których tak często wspominała, i Profesor złożył katalog. Stanowczo nie miał prawa wyzyskiwać jej przychylności - może z litości - i zabierać jej ten piękny wieczór dla zaspokojenia swojej zachcianki. Pomimo jednak rezygnacji Wilczur nie mógł przestać myśleć o Łucji, o jej dobrym, czułym i wrażliwym stosunku do siebie, o stosunku, w którym tak wyraźnie dźwięczały najlepsze, najszlachetniejsze uczucia. Postanowił w każdym razie jednego z najbliższych dni zobaczyć się z nią, a dzisiaj należało w jakiś sposób sprawić jej przyjemność. Po namyśle nacisnął guzik dzwonka i powiedział do wchodzącego Józefa: - Niech Józef pójdzie do najbliższej kwiaciarni, kupi tam jakieś dwadzieścia róż i każe odesłać pod adresem doktor Łucji Pańskiej. Adres jest w książce telefonicznej. - Pan profesor napisze kartkę? - Nie, nie - żywo zaprzeczył Wilczur - żadnej kartki. - A jakiego koloru mają być róże? Wilczur z niezadowoleniem zmarszczył brwi. - No... mogą być, czy ja wiem, jakie tam bywają? - Czerwone, żółte, białe. - Białe? To niech będą białe. - A jeżeli białych nie znajdę? - pedantycznie zapytał służący. - Oj, oj, niech Józef mnie nie nudzi. Przecież ja nie mogę się na tym znać. Poradzi się Józef tej pani w sklepie. - Tak jest, panie profesorze. Wrócił po godzinie i oświadczył, że za radą pani w sklepie wybrał różowe. - Bo ta pani pytała, dla kogo, więc powiedziałem, że to dla młodej i nader pięknej osoby, ale bez miłosnych zamiarów. Więc ona rzekła, że najstosowniej będzie właśnie różowe, bo... - Dobrze, dobrze - zachrząknął Wilczur. - Dziękuję Józefowi. Gdy służący wyszedł, Wilczur powiedział do siebie: - Strasznie gadatliwy zrobił się ten Józef. W gruncie rzeczy Wilczur sam był temu winien, gdyż w ostatnich dniach z nudów wyciągał służącego na rozmówki. I tego dnia, gdy o zmierzchu posłyszał, że Józef kłóci się z kimś w przedpokoju, zawołał go później, by wypytać, kto to był i czego chciał. - To jakiś bezczelny obszarpaniec, panie profesorze. Domagał się, bym go wpuścił do pana profesora, i ośmielał się, za przeproszeniem, mówić, że jest pańskim przyjacielem. - Przyjacielem? - zdziwił się Wilczur. - A nie podał swego nazwiska? - Owszem, tylko jakieś dziwne nazwisko. Nie wyglądał na Żyda, a nazywa się zupełnie po żydowsku. Jakoś Szekspir. Profesor zaśmiał się. - A na imię miał William? - Tak właśnie, panie profesorze. A wódką od niego śmierdziało, za przeproszeniem, na trzy metry, więc widzę, że to człowiek nieodpowiedzialny, może nawet jakiś element. A nachalna bestia. Bo mu mówię, że pana profesora nie ma w Warszawie, to on mi powiada, za przeproszeniem, że jemu wystarczy jakieś, tylko nie pamiętam jakie, ale coś paskudnego, ciało spiralne, czy coś takiego. Dopiero jak mnie nazwał cerberem, nie wytrzymałem i wyrzuciłem go za drzwi. Oczywiście później zaraz ręce umyłem, bo od takiego to i różne bakterie mogą na człowieka przeskoczyć. W tej samej chwili w zamkniętym pokoju, nie używanym podczas zimy, a wychodzącym na taras, rozległ się brzęk tłuczonej szyby. Józef podskoczył do drzwi. Nim zdążył je otworzyć, na progu ukazał się Cyprian Jemioł. - Szekspir! - wrzasnął Józef. - Włamał się! Policja! Ja cię nauczę! Chwycił przybysza za kołnierz, a górując nad nim wzrostem i siłą, trząsł nim, niczym pies królikiem. Jemioł zawołał bez większego oburzenia: - Prezydencie, każ swemu Atlasowi, by dał spokój temu trzęsieniu ziemi. Każ mu szybko, bo sam go unieszkodliwię. Wraz z ostatnim słowem zdzielił Józefa błyskawiczną sójką między żebra. Ugodzony puścił go od razu i klnąc odskoczył o parę kroków. - Niech Józef mu da spokój - odezwał się profesor Wilczur. - Może zawołać policję, panie profesorze? - z najwyższym oburzeniem powiedział służący. Jemioł zmierzył go pogardliwym wzrokiem. - Zawołaj, archaniele, i każ się okulbaczyć. Pozwól mu, prezydencie, oddać się w ręce policji. Rzecz nie do odżałowania, że taka fizys jak jego nie znajduje się dotychczas w albumie policyjnym. Album czułby się zachwycony jego dostojną fizys. A teraz odejdź, niegodny Leporello, i zostaw nas samych, albowiem ma się ku wieczorowi. Profesor dał znak ręką i Józef, który szykował się do ponownego skoczenia w stronę Jemioła, wzruszywszy ramionami, skierował się do drzwi. - Dawco wszelkich rozkoszy - zawołał pośpiesznie Jemioł. - Rozkaż swemu mamelukowi, darling, by przyniósł jakiś płyn żrący, którym byśmy mogli napełnić nasze trzewia. Jako chirurg powinieneś wiedzieć, że nic tak dodatnio nie wpływa na gojenie się ran, jak czterdziestopięcioprocentowy roztwór alkoholu. Doprowadź kurację do końca. Profesor uśmiechnął się. - Kiedy cię wypisano z lecznicy? - Dzisiaj, my beautiful friend. Aujourdhui. Mglistym, grudniowym porankiem wyszedłem w świat chłodny i obcy, i każ mi dać wódy, w imię miłości bliźniego lub jakiekolwiek inne imię, jakie ci w danej chwili na myśl przyjdzie. Na pytające spojrzenie służącego profesor odpowiedział potwierdzającym skinieniem głowy. Cyprian Jemioł swobodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu i gdy Józef wyszedł, zaśmiał się krótko. - O profan, o ciemna masa. Sądził, że zamykając przede mną drzwi uniemożliwia mi zobaczenie ciebie, drogi mistrzu. Kiedyś wprawdzie były takie czasy, że drzwi istotnie stanowiły dla mnie jakąś zaporę. Upewniam cię, że to były czasy dawne. Mam zaś dziwne przyzwyczajenie nie wierzyć, że kogoś nie ma w domu, jeżeli go jednocześnie widzę przez okno. A właśnie idąc tu, ujrzałem w oknie twoje popiersie, darling. Profesor powiedział: - Nie przyjmuję nikogo, bo chcę odpocząć. Dlatego służący otrzymał polecenie... - Satis. Przebaczam ci. Jestem wspaniałomyślny i wyrozumiały. Też czasami szukam odosobnienia, dzieje się to jednak tylko w tych wypadkach, gdy rozporządzając stosunkowo tylko nieznaczną ilością alkoholu narażony być mogę na czyjś łaskawy współudział w konsumpcji. Jak sądzę, ukrywasz się, mój drogi eskulapie, z jakichś innych powodów. Mniejsza o nie. Ja jednak musiałem ci złożyć podziękowanie za to, żeś moje doczesne szczątki pozszywał jakoś i doprowadził do stanu użyteczności publicznej. Właściwie mówiąc, nie wiem, czyś przez to nie obraził wieczności, która czeka na mnie z rozgorączkowaniem. Wyobraź sobie chóry anielskie i nie mniej efektowne chóry szatańskie, przekrzykujące się wzajemnie według wszelkich zasad operowych w sporze o moją wzniosłą duszę. A tu tymczasem jakiś facet, jakiś homo simplex, rozporządzający dziwaczną umiejętnością cerowania ludzkich kiszek, wydziera im tę pożądaną zdobycz. Wilczur zaśmiał się. - Nie było to tak trudne. - W każdym razie uważałem za stosowne złożyć ci, mon cher, wizytę. I składam. Wybacz mi, że mój żakiet ma nieco przykrótkie poły i że nic wyglądam może gentlemanlike, ale powierzchowność jest stokrotnie zrekompensowana uroczystym nastrojem wewnętrznym. Patrz w moje oczy, a ujrzysz duszę moją w stroju galowym. Bez przesady muszę ci wyznać, drogi kardynale, że poczułem do ciebie niczym nie uzasadnioną sympatię i pociąg, który zaniepokoiłby mnie samego, gdyby nie pełnia przeświadczenia, że sprawy należące do departamentu Erosa zlikwidowałem już dawno ku obopólnemu, to Znaczy mojemu i Erosa, zadowoleniu. Miłość, cher ami, jest wynalazkiem ludzi, którzy nie lubią myśleć, którym myślenie sprawia znaczne trudności. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, nigdy w sobie tego nie zauważyłem. Myślę tak łatwo, jak ty na przykład łatwo scyzorykiem wycinasz w ludzkim ciele esyfloresy dla zaspokojenia swego instynktu rzeźnickiego. Wszedł Józef z miną wyniosłą i pogardliwą, niosąc na tacy dwie butelki, koniaku i wódki, oraz kieliszki i kawę. Na jego widok Jemioł zawołał: - Witaj mi, palladynie, majordomusie i czcigodny fagasie. Cieszę się, żeś dla swego pana przyniósł wódkę, a dla mnie koniak. Dostrzegam w tobie jednak pewne przebłyski inteligencji. Możesz liczyć na moją łaskę, stróżu domowego ogniska. Gdy cię profesor wyrzuci, zgłoś się do mnie. Kto wie, kto wie... Służący z niezmąconym spokojem postawił na stoliku tacę i majestatycznie wyszedł. Wilczur powiedział: - Czy wiesz, przyjacielu, że dzisiaj jest dzień wigilijny? Może razem spędzimy ten wieczór? Jemioł zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu. - Mam już wprawdzie wcześniejsze zaproszenie do Prezesa Rady Ministrów i do księcia Radziwiłła, ale wolę zostać z tobą. Polubiłem cię, odkąd przekonałem się, że umiesz słuchać. Bo nie sztuka być zwykłym, głupim człowiekiem i chcieć ciągle gadać, by uzewnętrznić swoją pustkę duchową, sztuką jest umieć słuchać i dlatego, carissime, zostanę z tobą, pod warunkiem wszakże, że gościnność twoja nie ograniczy się do tej ilości alkoholu, jaką widzę w tych naczyniach, a twoja małomówność do obecnych granic. Ściemniło się już bardzo i Wilczur zapalił światło. Z sąsiedniej jadalni dobiegały odgłosy przygotowań do wieczerzy. Józef ustawiał nakrycia. Profesor zajrzał tam i powiedział: - Józef nakryje na dwie osoby. Był rad z towarzystwa tego dziwnego człowieka. Jego paplanina działała uśmierzająco. Pod powierzchnią nieokiełznanego gadulstwa kryły się czasem jakieś głębokie lub nieoczekiwane myśli, jakieś zaskakujące skojarzenia, które odrywały myśl od spraw własnych, skłaniając ją do abstrakcji. Czegóż bardziej Wilczur mógł teraz pragnąć? Gdy zasiedli przy stole, Jemioł jadł mało, natomiast pił i mówił dużo. Józef z nie ukrywanym obrzydzeniem zmieniał mu talerze i przystawiał na nowo napełnione karafki. - Podobasz mi się, przyjacielu. - Poklepał służącego po ramieniu. - Możesz liczyć na mnie. Jeżeli cię twój patron pewnego pięknego dnia zdymisjonuje - zgłoś się do mnie. Polecę cię memu stałemu hoffliferantowi, ze wszech miar czcigodnemu Drożdżykowi. Powiedz mi tylko, czy potrafisz dość sprawnie wyrzucać mniej sympatycznych gości za drzwi? Na dostojnej twarzy Józefa wystąpił wyraz gwałtownego pożądania. Zrobił pół kroku naprzód, a jego ręce wykonały takie pół gestu, jakby natychmiastowym czynem chciał udowodnić, że niczego tak dobrze nie potrafi, jak właśnie wyrzucać niepożądanych gości za drzwi. Jemioł jednak na to nic zwrócił uwagi i mówił do Wilczura: - Czyś się zastanawiał kiedy, signore, nad dziwną tajemniczością mechanizmu socjologicznego, w którym zawsze jest pewne quantum ludzi, co upodobali sobie helotyzm? Predestynowani pariasi. Niewolnicy z przeznaczenia i z własnego musu. Ich posłannictwem - służyć... - Każdy komuś lub czemuś służy - zauważył Wilczur. Jemioł potrząsnął głową. - Tournement de tete, amigo. Nikomu nie służę. Ja. Oto masz mnie w całej okazałości przed sobą. Nikomu i niczemu. Wolność. Czy rozumiesz słowo „wolność"? Ja je zrozumiałem przed przeszło trzydziestu laty. Kiedyś i ja byłem niewolnikiem, niewolnikiem posiadającym niezliczoną ilość panów. A więc: państwo, a więc naród, a więc religia, a więc uczucia najrozmaitszego gatunku i kalibru, a więc honor, ambicje... Nic do przeliczenia. I nagle pewnego pięknego dnia zobaczyłem, jak straszliwie jestem w tym wszystkim uwikłany. Ogarnęło mnie zdumienie, a później śmiech pusty. I oto pełnym gracji susem wyskoczyłem z tego całego śmietnika, wyzwolony, niezależny, swobodny. Nawet nie obejrzałem się za siebie, by zobaczyć, jakie po sobie zostawiłem gruzy. I nic już dziś nie zdoła zakłócić mojej wolności. Chyba policja - mruknął pod nosem Józef. Jemioł dosłyszał tę uwagę. Podniósł palec do góry i zwracając się do służącego powiedział: - O ciemna maso! Ssaku wszystkożerny, związany myślą ze swym cielskiem. Ty nigdy nie trafisz do beczki Diogenesa, ty nigdy nie wzniesiesz się na dirigeableu swego ducha ponad własny kadłub. Odi profanum vulgus!... Oczywiście często i chętnie siaduję w więzieniu, ale duch mój nic nie traci ze swej wolności. Spiritus fiat ubi vult. Nawet wtedy, gdy brak spirytusu. Nalej mi jeszcze i oddal się, gdyż twoja doczesność przesłania mi perspektywy wieczności. Wilczur skinął głową. - Może już Józef iść. Józef skwapliwie skorzystał z tego pozwolenia, zanim jednak poszedł do kuchni, starannie pozamykał wszystkie pokoje, szafy i szuflady. Ten Szekspir nie wzbudzał w nim najmniejszego zaufania. Józef skłonny był nawet przypuszczać, że byłoby wskazane natychmiastowe zadzwonienie do komisariatu, i długo nie mógł zasnąć zastanawiając się nad tym, czy nie popełnił błędu, zostawiając profesora sam na sam z tym obrzydliwym człowiekiem. - Tak, cesarzu - mówił tymczasem Jemioł, chwiejąc przed nosem kieliszek opróżniony przed chwilą. - Tak, cesarzu. I znowu cię widzę w nie najlepszej formie. Wtedy, o ile mnie moja genialna pamięć nie myli, jakaś kobieta rozpruła ci serce... Posłuchaj mnie: oddaj diabłu, co jego, wszystkie kobiety, wszystkie, od najstarszej wiedźmy z Łysej Góry, aż do najmłodszej pensjonarki. To jego departament. Niech je wszystkie cholera weźmie! Co mogą inteligentnego człowieka obchodzić stworzenia po obu końcach uwięzione w ciasnocie? W ciasnocie mózgu i pantofli. A w środku brzuch i te tam części rodne. Jakąż satysfakcję może dać człowiekowi przykładanie swoich ust, powtarzam, do umalowanego otworu gębowego istot o kurzym móżdżku, o instynktach zwierzęcych, wyzutych z sumienia! Nie, władco, to nie jest zajęcie dla przyzwoitego człowieka. Zły wybrałeś sobie temat do tragedii. Profesor Wilczur uśmiechnął się blado. - Mylisz się. Nie mam żadnej tragedii. Nie przeżywam żadnej tragedii. Jemioł przymknął lewe oko, a drugie, nabiegłe krwią, wlepił bacznie w twarz Wilczura. - A jednak dręczy cię jakieś strapienie, darling. Jestem złym tenisistą nieszczególnie boksuję się, śpiewam podobno nie najpiękniej, a jeszcze gorzej gram na organach, ale psychologiem jestem wprost świetnym. Nie na mawiam cię do zwierzeń. Nie lubię spowiedzi. Jedną z najnudniejszych rzeczy na świecie jest wysłuchiwanie cudzych grzechów. Ale tym razem zrobię ci łaski Znaj pana. Bo trzeba ci i to jeszcze wiedzieć, hrabio, że jestem jedynym człowiekiem na świecie, przed którym możesz się bezpiecznie wywnętrzyć bez obawy, że cię spotka ironia, współczucie, Schadenfreude, litość czy jakieś podobne paskudztwa. Będę obojętny jak mur. Jestem bodaj do tego wynaleziony, chociaż Żydzi już przed paru tysiącami lat wynaleźli swoją ścianę płaczu. Przysiadaj tedy, rabbi, u mego podnóża i płacz. Nad kim chcesz płakać, amigo? Dzieci, wdowy, sieroty, niepowodzenia w interesach, krach giełdowy czy w ogóle mirowaja skorb?... Wilczur potrząsnął głową. - Ludzie... Ludzie... Źli ludzie. Jemioł wybuchnął śmiechem. - Krzysztofie Kolumbie! O Newtonie! O Koperniku! Odkrywco nowych prawd! Cóż za rewelacja, co za spostrzegawczość! Szanowny radca zauważył, że ludzie są źli? A jacyż mają być? Chciałbyś ich, maestro, zmienić w chóry anielskie? Wymagałoby to trochę wysiłku. Należałoby ich wysterylizować z tego wszystkiego, co jest treścią życia. Jesteś chirurgiem, przeprowadź więc trzy amputacje: amputację kieszeni, amputację żołądków, no i tak dalej. Wówczas staną się jako barankowie. Źli ludzie... Nie ma innych. To albo tłuste bydlęta, warujące nad swoją zdobyczą i przeżuwające własne sadło, albo wściekłe psy, skaczące do gardła. Nie ma innych. Jemioł wstał i waląc pięścią w stół powtarzał w nagłym wybuchu furii: - Nie ma, nie ma, nie ma!... - Nie podzielam twego pesymizmu, przyjacielu - spokojnie powiedział Wilczur. - Sam znam innych... - Na Marsie? Na księżycu?... Na jakiej planecie? - wrzasnął Jemioł. - Na naszej. Na ziemi. - Ach, tak? - zaśmiał się szyderczo Jemioł i nagle się uspokoiwszy, zapytał układnym tonem: - Czy może mi szanowny pan podać adres? Wilczur wsparł podbródek na ręku. - Dużo takich adresów musiałbym ci podać, przyjacielu. Dużo jest ludzi dobrych. - W takim razie, ach, jakże świetnie się ukrywają... No, twoje zdrowie, święty Franciszku. Twoje zdrowie. Jemioł wychylił duszkiem swój kieliszek, odłupał palcem kawałek łososia z półmiska, przełknął i machnął ręką: - Reverendissime, adres znam tylko jeden: twój. Drugiego podać ci nie mogę, bo nie posiadam stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Kieruj zainteresowanych: Etablissement Drożdżyk. Poste restante. - To nieprawda - powiedział Wilczur. - Jest ich wielu. Tylko widzisz, trudno ich dostrzec. Są mniej aktywni od złych. Nie zwracają na siebie uwagi. Zajęci swoją spokojną pracą zadowalają się zwykłym kawałkiem chleba, a tamci walczą o byt per fas et nefas. - Ach - przerwał Jemioł. - Taki robisz podział, my dear, zgoda. Ale weź w takim razie pod uwagę, że ci aktywni po prostu żywią się tamtymi. Tamci, którzy nie walczą o byt, po prostu spełniają rolę paszy. Rośnie trawka, rośnie, a gdy wyrośnie na chwałę Bożą, przyjdzie jakiś sukinsyn, zeżre ją, ot i po trawce. Cha, cha. Czyś się zastanawiał kiedy, co to jest miasto? Miasto to wynalazek szatana, a wieś to trawka. Miasta pożerają wieś. Im więcej żrą, tym są chciwsze. Lappetit vient en mangeant. Pęcznieją te potwory, dławią się w gorączce pożerania, pławią się we własnych ekskrementach, bo przecież wszystkiego przetrawić nie mogą... Miasta... Nalał sobie znowu kieliszek i mówił: - Nienawidzę miast, ale pociąga mnie potwornością swoich ohydnych procesów trawienia. Tkwię w jego kiszkach. I jeżeli nie duszę się, to tylko dlatego, że sam jestem jego produktem. Oto dzieło! Wstał, upozował się po napoleońsku. Jego zmierzwione włosy, błyszczące od potu, nie ogolona i brudna twarz, oczy szkliste i pijackie, łachmany jego ubrania, wszystko to składało się na wstrętną i groźną całość. - Oto chefdoeuvre - zapiał teatralnym tonem. - Oto arcydzieło miasta, oto kwiat naszej cywilizacji, oto kwintesencja postępu!... Wilczur wzdrygnął się. Istotnie w słowach swego dziwnego gościa odczuł jakąś prawdę, istotnie tragikomiczna postać Jemioła kojarzyła się w jakiś sposób z tym, co mówił. Profesor wstał i zbliżył się do okna. - Miasto - myślał - miasto chciwych zwierząt... Ulica była pusta. Skądś z daleka dolatywały jakieś miarowe dźwięki. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim je rozpoznał: dzwony. Dzwoniono na pasterkę. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur